His Personal Nurse
by Sux2budude
Summary: Puck gets really sick, and Quinn is determined to nurse him back to health, in time for their first wedding anniversary. Simple fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Title: His Personal Nurse

Pairing: Puck/Quinn

Summary: Puck gets really sick, and Quinn is determined to nurse him back to health, in time for their first wedding anniversary. Simple fluff/ Two-shot.

Author's Note: Hello dear readers! This is just a story I wrote a few months ago, and so I just edited a few parts and decided to post this on here… it's really just lot's of fluffy QUICK romance, and a side of Finchel. I hope you like it, and please review. Thank you for reading.

-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-

For the umpteenth time today, Puck thought he'd cough his esophagus out. His throat was so sore, it felt like he had swallowed a bag of needles, and an entire fish. He shifted uncomfortably in bed and turned to his side. He has no idea why he's feeling like crap today, but he's sure he's not sick, because the Puckasaurus simply does _not _get sick. It's just simply impossible.

He tried to sit up, but the act in itself got him winded, so he slowly lies back down and closed his eyes. It's been almost ten minutes since Quinn had woke him up to get up out of bed and get ready for work, and she has yet to emerge from the showers. He would really love to join her, but the thought of having water run over him at the moment, made him shiver. He lifted his seemingly heavy hand and gently laid it across his forehead, nearly having a heart attack when he felt how hot it was. "Impossible." He whispers with wide eyes.

Using every ounce of his strength, Puck threw off the bed sheets and sat up, slowly slipping out of bed in only his green plaid boxers. His toes felt like they were about to fall off his feet, and the thought of getting up made him want to hurl. Determined to go downstairs and grab the thermometer, (just to be sure), Puck slowly made his way to the stairs, feeling like his head was trying to jump off his shoulders. The whole room was spinning like a friggin' tornado, and he felt nauseous all of a sudden. Puck turned his head and looked over his shoulder to the bed which suddenly seemed like miles away, before turning back to look at the stairs before him. Huffing in exhaustion, Puck set one foot on the top stair and started to descend down the 200 stairs ahead of him. By the time Puck reached the bottom stair, his legs felt like they were about to fall off from under him. Puck inhaled a lungful of air, suddenly realizing that he's absolutely tired, and panting. His eyes felt like a sack of bricks, and his legs felt like they weighed a ton. Taking another step cautiously towards the kitchen, Puck felt his stomach churn from the terribly difficult task of moving, and before he knew it, his vision blurred, and he felt his knees buckling before he suddenly hit the ground, and everything went black.

-P-Q-P-Q-P-Q-P-Q-P-Q-P-Q-

Quinn shut the shower off and stepped out of the tub, grabbed her towel off the hook, and wrapped it tightly around herself. As she walked out of the bathroom, she glanced over to the bed that she and her husband have been sharing for nearly a year, to find he wasn't there. Shrugging to herself she continued to dry herself with her towel before she heard a faint thud from downstairs.

Rolling her eyes while she sighed loudly, she made her way to the stairs and called down to her husband, "Babe, I swear to god, if you dropped one of my paintings again, I will strangle you where you stan—," Quinn trailed off when she saw the back of her husband's legs poking out from the side of the bottom of the stairs.

"Puck, what are you doing?" she called as she began to descend the stairs.

When she got down to the bottom of the stairs, Puck was lying motionless, faced down on the carpet.

"Puck!" she shrieks, panicking momentarily. She immediately knelt down beside him and reached out to turn him around, gasping when she felt how hot his body temperature was. "Puck, baby can you hear me?" she cries as she frantically pulled his upper body across her lap. He was burning up like a furnace, and his whole body was shivering. She grabbed his face and lightly tapped his cheeks with her hands to try to get him to wake up. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she feels her hands shaking from fear for his health.

"Puck, wake up!" she nearly yells as she wraps her arms around his neck, but her voice was shaking so much she could hardly begin to call it yelling. She doesn't realize that she's crying until her vision blurs from the tears dripping from her face and onto her husband's.

_PQ_PQ_PQ_

Puck heard someone calling his name, and he tried to open his eyes, but that only made him want to die. His eyes were burning, his head was throbbing inside his ears, and his stomach just didn't agree with whatever the hell was in there. Puck wrinkled his nose when he felt something wet dripping onto his face.

He could still hear someone calling his name, but it sounded really far away.

He felt a jolt of electricity run through him when he heard the voice of his wife in his ear, sounding panicked and scared. No matter how tired and absolutely shitty he felt, he fought the nausea, and the pain of waking up with all the strength left in his body. His eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up, but something around his neck was preventing him from doing so.

"Oh thank God!" Quinn cries out from above him. Puck looked up at her tear streaked face, and his heart falters slightly at the sight. He's always hated it when she cries, and he really wants to kill whatever or whoever made her shed those tears in her eyes.

"Babe," he says hoarsely. "What happened? I'll kill it." He says, but only gets shushed by his wife.

"You're not killing anything." She says as she runs her hand soothingly through the short hairs on his head. "Baby, you're so hot." She begins, and Puck can't help but grin.

"You really think so?" he asks lightly.

Quinn would've rolled her eyes, but he looks so adorably cute, and so weak, so she humors him with her double entendres. "I know so, baby. You're hot as hell, and we need to call the ambulance because you're burning holes in our carpet with your total hotness." It was true, but right now all she can think of, was getting him to the hospital and having him get a checkup for what he might've caught.

Puck chuckled before turning away and coughing profusely. "Baby, I think I'm sick… don't tell anyone."

Before Quinn could think of something to say to that, Puck grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, told her to wash hand, and passed out in her lap. "Baby?" she calls to him, but he was out like a light. Quinn did a quick mental scenario check, before jumping into action.

_PQ_PQ_PQ_

One hour later, Quinn and Puck trudged out of the hospital, just having found out that Puck had caught the Dengue fever.

Puck tried not to lean too much on his wife as she led him to their car.

As soon as they got home, Quinn took him straight to their room and practically forced him into bed before running down to the kitchen to whip him up some soup. It's a terrible thing to watch him so helpless and weak in bed, and Quinn couldn't stop the tears from falling as she bustled around in the kitchen, getting out the ingredients for her sick husband's soup.

When she got up to the room, she found Puck half naked on the floor next to their bed. His shirt and jeans were lying in a little heap by the foot of the bed, so he was clad only in his boxer briefs and socks. Quinn quickly set the soup down on the bedside table and tried to wake him up. She would gladly carry him to bed if she could, but her husband weighs a lot more than she did, and she wouldn't be much useful with a broken back. When she finally managed to wake him up, he claims to have no recollection of getting up or falling off the bed, so she helps him get back into bed before draping the sheets over his legs.

Quinn fed him his soup which he only ate because she threatened to call Rachel to come over and sing her favorite headband songs until he eats. He managed to eat about half of it, before he complained about wanting to throw up. Quinn decided that he's eaten enough and grabbed the thermometer that she had brought up from the kitchen with her. "Open up and let me stick this under your tongue." She says softly to which Puck pouted. "I don't want to have anything under my tongue." He complains.

"Baby, you're going to open up and let me check your temperature with this thermometer, or else I'll tell everyone in this neighborhood that you're sick."

Puck mockingly gasped. "You wouldn't!" he says with narrowed eyes.

"I would… and I'll also call Santana to come over and help me shove this under your tongue."

Puck looks at her dejectedly before opening up, and letting her stick the thermometer under his tongue.

Quinn smiled, "Good boy… Now close your mouth," she says when he still hasn't done so.

"Ah Lonn' walla glo et." He says with difficulty as he fights to keep his mouth open.

"Puck, do you want to get better or not?" Quinn asks him incredulously.

Puck looks up at the ceiling, looking like he's deep in thought. "Yeth," he nods.

"Then close your mouth and let me check your temperature."

Puck does as he's told and closed his mouth with an adorable pout.

Quinn feels terrible when she finds that his temperature seems to have risen. "Shit," she mutters under breath.

"Wha?" he asks.

"Nothing." Quinn shakes her head and pulled the thermometer out of his mouth before setting aside on the tray next to his leftover soup.

She wanted so badly to kiss the sickness away, but even Puck was forbidding her from kissing him in case she catches his sickness too.

"I'm sorry you had to miss work today because I'm sick." He says a bit sadly.

Quinn looks at him oddly. "Puck, don't ever apologize for getting sick… everyone gets sick at some point, and I'm glad that I'm the one who gets to stay home and take care of you."

When Puck doesn't make any change in his sad expression, she puts a hand carefully under his chin and lifts his face so that they were staring right into each other's eyes. "I am your wife, and as my duty as your wife, I have to take care of you, the way that you've always taken care of me."

Puck knows what she's trying to do, so he humors her with a grin, even when he knows that it's supposed to be his job to take care of her, and not the other way around.

Quinn kisses his forehead, and told him to go back to sleep while she cleans up in the kitchen. Puck agrees after making Quinn promise to be his personal sexy nurse.

As Quinn cleaned up in the kitchen, she has one thing in mind. She's going to nurse her husband back to health in time for their wedding anniversary which is in two days, even if she has to be his personal sexy nurse.

Chapter one complete… next chapter is going to include the fun stuff, so keep reading… and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: His Personal Nurse

Pairing: Puck/Quinn

Summary: Puck gets really sick, and Quinn is determined to nurse him back to health, in time for their first wedding anniversary. Simple fluff.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. I repeat… I do NOT own anything. Nothing at all is mine, and I'm really glad it isn't, because if it was, glee would be banned from T.V for inappropriateness of a certain couple. Mostly from a certain blonde girl and a certain Mohawked boy… *wink wink*

Author's Note: This story _should _be a two-shot, but it turned out a lot longer than I expected, so now I've decided to make it a Three-shot... but that could change by the end of the next chapter. Hopefully it will be a three-shot, but I can't guarantee not adding another chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review! It's like an energy boost. The more reviews I get, the more compelled I am to write and pour my imagination into the stories. Just a fact. Okay, now back to the story!

-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ

Chapter Two:

"QUIIIIIIIINN!"

Quinn heard Puck calling her name from the bedroom, and she immediately dropped his laundry and made a run for their bedroom door to tend to her sick husbands needs. It's been an hour since she called Rachel and the others, notifying them of Puck's illness, and that they won't be able to make their Thursday movie night tonight because of it.

Upon entering the room, she looked straight at the bed where she had last left Puck a mere minute ago, to find that he was still there, only looking like he was deep in thought, which was most likely not a good thing.

"Quinn, could you get me a pen and paper, please?" he asks hoarsely.

Quinn went to his side and gave him a confused glance. "For what?"

Puck coughed into his fist before turning to her with a sad look. "For my will."

Quinn blinked, not exactly sure what he was talking about. "What will?" she asks in confusion.

"Baby, Rachel just texted me the signs, and seriousness of Dengue Fever, and I just found out that it's deadly. I want to be able to write out my will before I die."

Quinn rolled her eyes and plopped down by his hip. "You're not writing a will because you're not dying, Puck."

"How do you know that? I could die any second, Quinn," he pauses and looks deep in thought before adding, "As a matter of fact, I could be dead right this moment, and nobody knows it. Not even me… because I'm dead."

"Puck, refer to yourself as dead one more time, and I'll punch you in the gonads."

Puck winced and turned on his side. The headaches were still ongoing, and he still felt like his body could set fire to their house, but now his muscles and his joints felt like they were trying to strangle each other under his skin. It hurt to move too much, but he really didn't like not moving at all. He was freaking Puckasaurus, and his contract required him to move and flex, which was painful to do at the moment.

"Would you cry if I died?" Puck suddenly asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes at her husband's childishness, "No… because you're not going to die."

"But if I did die…_Then _would you cry?"

"Puck, why are you so determined to die?" Quinn asked annoyed at Puck's insistence of dying.

Puck shrugged. "I just feel like I'm going to die… Rachel texted that the Dengue fever can be fatal. I _could _die painfully slow."

Quinn sighed and slowly laid down next to her husband, making a mental note to call Rachel later on, and chastise the tiny brunette for putting suicidal thoughts into Puck's head. "Puck?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

Puck thought for a moment, "If it requires running or anything of the sort, then probably not."

Quinn looked up into the eyes that she loves so much and gently ran a hand across Puck's jaw.

"Can you please stop talking about dying?" she pleads softly. "...You may think it's funny, but I really don't think it is. You have no idea how much I hate hearing you talk about dying. You're healthy, and fit. There was just a break in your immune system that the Dengue virus got past, but I'm fairly sure that your body is fighting it."

Puck stayed silent for a moment before looking at her curiously. "So you really wouldn't shed a tear if I suddenly died?"

Quinn groaned softly. She wanted to punch him and kiss him at the same time for being so annoyingly cute, so she answers honestly. "If you must know, I don't think I can live without you, so no… I wouldn't be able to cry when I'm dying along with you."

Puck frowns, suddenly realizing why Quinn hated hearing him talking about dying. He felt nauseous at the thought of his beautiful wife dying.

"Now you're going to stop talking, drink your water," she says thrusting the cup of water that she had set on the bedside earlier into his hand, "and go back to sleep, because Dr. Welch told me to make sure that you get lots of water and rest."

"I'm not tired anymore." He complained after draining the whole cup of water.

"Well, Dr. Welch said that you need to get as much rest as you can get, and you've only slept for two hours today."

Puck turned away and kicked his feet like a petulant child. "Well maybe Doctor grape juice doesn't know shit about Dengue fever, because I don't want to sleep."

Quinn got up off the bed and stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at her husband.

Puck looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes, "Babe, I can't sleep anymore. I could die in my sleep! Freddy Kreuger could be waiting for me on the other side of dreamland! Cant I just go watch TV downstairs?"

Quinn sighed and sat back down on the bed. "Puck—"

"Pleeeeeease!"

"Fine!" she said getting up off the bed. "…but don't expect me to carry you up to bed when you fall asleep down there."

Quinn walked to the door, not believing her husband's stubbornness. Quinn was almost at the door when she stopped and turned back to look at her husband, who was still lying in bed, staring at her with sad eyes.

Quinn knows he's giving her that infuriatingly adorable look to guilt trip her into letting him stay downstairs, but she couldn't help it. He only uses that look when he's been too long without sex, but it always, and she means _always_ works.

Quinn sighed and walked back to her husband kissing him on the forehead. "I'm sorry, baby," she apologizes sadly. "I just want you to get better as soon as possible. I don't like it when you're sick, because then I won't be allowed to kiss you, and hold you like I could when you're _not_ sick."

Puck gives her a smile, "I know, babe. I'm just… I'm bored as hell up here. I don't like lying in bed all day, while you do everything else. It's supposed to be my job to take care of you and not the other way around."

Quinn shook her head, and gently pulled on his hand so he could sit up. "Fine… You get one hour of T.V, but after that, you have to get some rest, okay?"

Puck nodded like a giddy four year old and slowly got up off the bed to follow her downstairs.

-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-

Quinn sighed as she sat watching her husband doze off on the couch. He had barely watched the television for ten minutes before he suddenly fell asleep. She sat by his side and ran a hand through his short hair, wincing when she felt that his temperature was still very high. She had already googled the symptoms and signs of Dengue fever, and some of the stuff she found out, scared her. It was rare for people to get dengue fever in this part of the country, and it was just pure bad luck that the stupid-ass mosquito who decided to fly into Lima, Ohio, bit Puck and gave him the Dengue virus. And on a day so close to their first wedding anniversary! Quinn found herself wanting to kill the blood-sucking parasite that got her husband sick.

She worriedly ran her fingers over Puck's scorching forehead. He was already having terrible bouts of headaches, muscle and joint pains, and he kept complaining about his skin itching like he had bugs crawling all over him. There were little red spots on his back that was starting to look like a rash, and he barely manages to keep any of his food down. He had already up-chucked three times earlier today, and Quinn was not looking forward to the next time he vomits.

Quinn was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud knock on the door. Quinn gently stood up and trudged over to the door. She smiled when she swung it open to see Rachel and Finn with a takeout cup of soup from breadstix, a gallon of water, and a bouquet of lilies.

The couple silently made their way inside when Quinn whispered that Puck was sleeping.

"How is he?" Rachel asked while Finn set the bouquet down on the coffee table.

"I'm not entirely sure if he's getting any better." Quinn murmured worriedly as all three of them stood by the couch and watched Puck sleeping.

Quinn sighed and shook her head. "The doctor had given him some antibiotics and told me to just get him hydrated and let him rest, and that if it gets worse, I should call in for an appointment. I've already called in and told them of Puck's symptoms which I think are getting worse."

Rachel and Finn stared worriedly at their sick friend who shifted slightly and started scratching his arms profusely. Quinn moved forward and gently pulled his hands away, before rubbing his arms gently. Puck seemed satisfied with that, and went back to sleeping peacefully.

The three of them sat down across from Puck and silently talked, Rachel and Finn both offering to help Quinn take care of Puck, to which she politely declined. She wanted to be the one to take care of her husband, no matter what happens. That is until Quinn gets a phone call from work, and her boss Mrs. Lindsay insisting that she come to work because she needs to do the presentation on her newest painting, so she could get into the new Galleria in town. Quinn sighed and looked at her husband who was starting to scratch again.

Quinn really didn't want to leave him, but if she doesn't present her painting, she won't be submitted into the art gallery, and all of last month's effort, gets shot to hell. She finally agreed to go when Finn and Rachel insisted that she goes, and that they'll be glad to stay over and take care of Puck while she's gone.

"I'll only be gone for at least two hours max, so I should be back by 3p.m."

Rachel and Finn nodded while Quinn shrugged on her coat.

"Please make sure that he keeps drinking his water."

"We will." Finn assures her.

Quinn walked over to the couch and kissed Puck on the forehead, flinching when her lips felt just how hot his skin felt.

"Shit." She mutters.

"What?"

"He's still burning up," Quinn bit her lip and looked over at Rachel and Finn hesitantly. "Guys, maybe I should just stay."

"Quinn, you've been wanting to get your paintings into that art gallery. Go. We'll be fine." Rachel assures.

"But what if he—,"

"Go." Finn cuts in.

"But—,"

"No buts. Go." Rachel says nodding at the door as Finn moves over to sit by Puck's feet.

"What if he—,"

"GO!" the couple practically yell at Quinn who finally agreed, thanking them for the help and hurried to the door.

The couple sighed and turned their heads back to watch Puck, when the door suddenly opened again, and Quinn's head popped in. "Make sure he eats something and please call me if something happ—,"

"GO!" Rachel and Finn called together, both pointing outside.

"Alright! Jeez, I'm going!"

A few minutes later, they heard Quinn's car pull out of the driveway.

-PQ-PQ-PQ

When Puck finally woke up an hour after Quinn left, Rachel busied herself with preparing his soup while Finn poured him a tall glass of water.

Puck raised his eyebrows at his friends as Finn handed him his cup of water while Rachel sat beside him, blowing on his soup to try to cool it down.

"Look guys, I'm fine… just a bit feverish and achy. But other than that, I'm perfectly fine."

"Noah, I don't give a damn if you can outrun a horse right now, because you are not going to try to talk us into leaving you alone. We promised your wife to take care of you and that's what we'll do."

Puck sighed as Rachel scooped up some soup onto the spoon and tried to feed it to him. "Okay, I get that, but I'm a grown man, who has two arms and two legs. I'm pretty sure I can feed myself, Rach."

Rachel glared at Puck, "Noah, please just humor us. We wouldn't mind letting you do it, but your wife practically baby's you, and that is exactly what we're going to do, otherwise she'll sneak into our house tonight and murder us in our sleep."

Puck opened his mouth again to protest, but was cut off when Rachel thrusts the spoonful of soup into his mouth. Puck coughed lightly and swallowed down the chicken soup. It was good, but he really didn't like being spoon-fed by anyone other than his wife. Rachel however, was rather insistent, and kept thrusting the spoon in his face, so he was forced to eat it. It was either that, or she'll actually start singing about her headbands until he eats his soup, and right now, he doesn't think he can sit through one of those terrible songs of hers. She's talented and has a beautiful voice, but she was terrible at songwriting.

Half an hour later, Puck was ready to pull out what's left of his hair, while he smashes his skull against the floor. All the babying wasn't making his headaches any better. If anything, Rachel and Finn's constant hovering and worried looks was making his head hurt even more.

"Guys!" Puck bellowed angrily. "Will you please stop looking at me like I'm going to drop dead?" Rachel and Finn glanced at each other, and looked back at Puck apologetically. "Look, I appreciate the help, but you guys are treating me like a 300 year old lady who's awaiting her final breath."

Finn sighed and sat down next to his best friend. "Look man, I know that you don't like to feel useless, and Rachel means well, but I'm the one who wants to play C.O.D instead of tea parties."

Rachel glared at her husband, who ignored her and smiled when Puck grinned back.

"C.O.D?" Puck asks, finally feeling a whole lot better.

"You up for it?" Finn asked.

"You bet."

Rachel wanted to protest and demand that they both shut up and let Puck rest, but Puck had just cracked the first smile he had since they arrived, so she stays silent while Finn gets up to turn on Puck's X-box 360.

Before Finn could give Puck his controller, Rachel stood in front of Puck and held up the thermometer in front of his face. Puck groaned, but opened up his mouth. He didn't protest because he knew exactly what kind of chaos the consequences would be. Rachel would be singing until he either opens up, or when his ears start to bleed.

Rachel was glad to see that his temperature was at least a bit better than before. Satisfied with that, she stepped away and let the two guys continue their game.

-PQ-PQ-PQ-

Puck sat laughing his head off when Finn's character gets killed.

"I leave you guys to take care of him, and you guys let him waste away his energy! He's weak, you know?" Quinn scolds as she walks into the living room to see her sick husband laughing at Finn.

Puck smiles over at his wife and slouched down a bit, trying to look weak again. Finn rolls his eyes at Puck, as Rachel walks out of the kitchen with a tray of sandwiches, and orange juice.

"Oh thank God! I was beginning to wonder if I was going to be babysitting two kids." Rachel said throwing a dirty look at her husband.

Quinn laughed as she took off her coat and threw it on the back of the couch, before sitting down next to her husband and kissing him on the cheek. "Hey, you." she smiles.

"Hey you too." Puck grins and leans over to plant a kiss against Quinn's neck, making her purr from the heat of his lips on her skin.

"Hey, Finn! Thanks for taking care of Puck." Finn says sarcastically.

Quinn laughed as Puck stuck his tongue out at his best friend.

"Real mature, dude."

"Pshh, like you would know what mature was if it hit you in the face." Puck laughed.

"I would." Finn said, to which Puck rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, thank Rachel for that."

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asks as she puts a hand to Puck's forehead, and grinned when she noticed that it was a bit cooler than when she left.

"I'm feeling…" Puck fakes a cough, "better,"

Finn rolled his eyes at Puck's attempt to look weaker than he actually felt.

"His temperature dropped a few degrees, so that's good." Rachel chimes in as she plopped down next to her husband.

Quinn nodded gratefully to Rachel.

"No thanks to Finn." Rachel added.

"What? I poured him his water!" Finn complained like a petulant child.

"Yes, thank you Finnderella." Puck laughed.

Finn glared at both his wife and his best friend. Quinn only laughing as the three complained about each other.

The group sat around eating their sandwiches and talking about Quinn's presentation to which Puck had grinned and muttered how proud he was that she got into the Galleria.

Finn and Rachel decided to leave half an hour later when Puck yawned and complained about the room being too stuffy. Quinn smiled at her husband and kissed his forehead as Finn and Rachel said their goodbyes. She walked their friends to the door, waving at them as they walked to their car.

As soon as she closed the door, she heard Puck calling her from the living room.

"You ready for bed?" she asked as she walked into the living room, only to stop in her tracks when she saw Puck smiling at her. It wasn't just a normal smile. It was that mischievous one that got her in trouble back in high school. The same one that he would use when he wants to… Quinn blushed when Puck's eyes began to roam over her body. She was in her jeans and a light green top, but when he looks at her like that, she might as well have been naked.

"I'm not tired anymore." Puck said as he slowly got up off the couch.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at her husband, "Did you lie to get Finn and Rachel out of the house?"

Puck smiled unapologetically, "Maybe."

Quinn huffed, "Puck, they've been a big help today... why would you want to get rid of them when they want to help us out a bit?"

"Is it so wrong for me to want to spend the rest of the evening with my wife?"

"No, but Rachel and Finn are our friends, and they wanted to keep us company, and they really helped out a lot!"

Puck knew she was right, but he couldn't keep the anger out of his voice as he threw his hands up angrily. "Fine! If I'm such a big problem, then just leave me here to die, and you can go out with Rachel and Finn." he turned towards the stairs and walked towards it, but before he could take another step, Quinn ran forward and grabbed his hand, pulling him back, grabbing his face and turning it towards her own.

"Babe, you know I want to spend time with you," she says, but Puck wouldn't even look at her. "I'm sorry, I just thought that it was nice of them to want to hang out with us today."

Puck sighed and looked back into his wife's eyes. "I know. I just wanted to spend some time with you… _just_ you." he smiled sadly at her, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead before pulling away and turning to go up the stairs to their room. "I'm gonna go to sleep now." He mutters softly, not even bothering to look back as he slowly walked up the stairs.

Tears collected in Quinn's eyes as she watched her husband walk sadly up to their room. She didn't mean to make it seem like she would rather hang out with Rachel and Finn than with Puck, because she really wouldn't prefer that. She would actually love to spend time alone with her husband, and tend to his needs.

A thought struck Quinn at that moment. She had promised Puck yesterday that she would be his personal sexy nurse, and here she was, sounding like a bitch and seeming like she didn't want to spend time with her husband. On the contrary, she would really just love to be alone with him, so she could straddle him, and just… Quinn's line of thought broke right there as another thought struck her.

Quinn ran into her study room, and booted up her laptop. She quickly went online, and googled the dangers, and safety part of Dengue fever. What she found, was more than enough to excite her, as she shut down her laptop, and made a run for her closet.

-PQ-PQ-PQ-

Puck shifted again in bed, trying desperately to fall asleep, but truth be told, he really wasn't tired. His bones were still a bit achy and everything, but he wasn't tired enough to fall asleep at 6 0'clock p.m. on a Thursday evening.

He sighed as he turned again, this time lying on his back and facing the ceiling. A few seconds later, he heard the soft thuds of his wife's footsteps coming up the stairs, and he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

He listened carefully to the soft thuds of Quinn's footsteps, and according to his hearing, she's walking straight towards him. A moment later, Puck felt the bed shift under her as she gently sat down beside him.

Puck's heart skipped a beat, or several, when he felt Quinn's hand against his chest. He wanted to open his eyes and see what she's up to, but he decided against it, so as to wait for whatever she's doing.

Quinn's hand roamed over his naked chest, running slowly over his abs. Puck knew it was only a matter of time before she figures out that he isn't really sleeping, if she hasn't already. He swore mentally when he felt his lower anatomy rouse in excitement.

He was disappointed when Quinn's hand left his torso, but the disappointment soon turned to surprise and absolute excitement when the bed shifted a bit more, and he sensed exactly what was going on.

Quinn smirked when she saw a certain part of Puck's body, bulging under his briefs. She knew he wasn't sleeping because his body was telling her exactly that. She slowly took her hand away from where it was admiring his beautiful body, and his sexy tight abs. Quinn glanced once more at her little costume and stood up off the bed before placing her knee on one side of Puck's hip, while slinging her other leg over to his other side, so that she was straddling his torso. She knew it was only a matter of time before Puck would give up pretending to sleep, and then he would see just exactly what she was wearing for him. She gently sat down on his lower stomach, and leaned forward to press an openmouthed kiss against his chest while keeping her eyes on his face, aaaand… BINGO!

Puck's eyes popped open and he nearly had an aneurysm when he saw what his wife was wearing. She was in a skimpy little nurse outfit that was about two sizes too small, and was short enough to be a lingerie that left very very little to the imagination. Puck swallowed with difficulty because his throat was suddenly dry. Perhaps he hadn't drunk enough water.

Quinn blushed as Puck's eyes roamed over her body. She loves that he still makes her blush like a school girl after four years of dating and almost a whole year of marriage. She admired the way his biceps bulged when he used his elbows to prop himself up. He quirked an eyebrow at her, to which she gave him a seductive grin.

"Is there anything I could do for you, Mr. Puckerman?"

Puck grinned back, "That depends."

"On what?" Quinn asks as she continued to caress his chest.

"On what you're willing to do for me."

"Well, I'll be your personal nurse for the remainder of the day, so whatever you want, I shall give."

Puck didn't even need to think about his answer, "I have everything I want right here." he murmurs as he smiles at his beautiful personal nurse, and gently placed his arms around her waist.

Quinn blushed at his words. He was never one for romance and cheesiness, but when he does feel up to it, it never ceases to amaze her at how naturally perfect he sounds. Quinn grinned mischievously as she gently grinded against him, earning a throaty groan from Puck.

"Perhaps I should start by taking care of your little problem?" she asks when she feels his _not_ so little problem against her lower back.

"Well, I suppose it's the nurse's job to ensure that the patient is feeling better."

"Yes it is. Now if you'll just lie back while your naughty nurse tends to your…" Quinn trailed off as she scooted back and sat right above his erection. She moaned softly at the contact, sending little jolts of electricity up her body, and back down to the tips of her toes.

Puck grinned excitedly like a four year old waiting for his ice cream. His personal nurse was indeed a naughty one.

-PQ-PQ-PQ-

Puck was as happy as happy gets. He was in heaven, and he's pretty sure he can die happy now. His personal naughty nurse had gone above and beyond his expectations, and he finds himself lying naked next to his equally naked naughty nurse. He smirked as he leaned towards her and placed a soft kiss against her shoulder. He was the sick one, and yet she was the first one to fall asleep. Puck glanced at their bedside clock and grinned. It was 4 in the morning, and he remembers exactly what day it is today.

He gently slipped out of bed, feeling a hundred times better than when he woke up yesterday, but maybe it had something to do with last night's events. Puck grinned as he threw on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, grabbed his phone, and quietly made his way downstairs.

His personal nurse surprised him last night with her sudden enthusiasm to 'get down with it'. If you catch his drift.

But today, it was his turn to return the favor and do a bit of surprising as well. And he'll need to recruit a few people in order to pull this off. A sick man surely can't do all he's planning on his own. Puck snorted as he dialed Finn's number. He's actually sick, and he's not even flinching at the thought of it.

As a matter of fact, if last night was an indication of what would happen every time he's sick, Puck plans on getting sick a lot more in the near future.

Whatever it takes to be with his personal naughty nurse.

-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ

Author's Note: I am very sorry for cutting this short. This isn't exactly how I pictured the story to be like, but it is what it is, and I'm sorry if it's boring. So I'm also really sorry for this cliffhanger. But, I do promise that I'll post the next chapter really really soon. But yeah, I know that this chapter is a bit boring if not a lot. I do hope you kind of liked it, so thanks again for reading, and please review, and let me know what you thought of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: His Personal Nurse

Pairing: Puck/Quinn

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all…

Author's Note: Hello again! I just want to thank everyone who's been reading this story, and I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed. This is the last chapter of this particular story, but I might make a sequel, so thank you all for bearing with me.

Before you read, there are a few things that I just made up along the way, and you should know a few things to understand them.

-Puck and Quinn only started officially dating after high school, so they're both twenty-two years old in this fic, and they got married at the young age of twenty-one. I'm really sorry, but I forgot to add that part to the first two chapters.

Okay, that's it.

* * *

Chapter 3:

* * *

Quinn yawned as she stretched her arms over her head, eyes still closed in total bliss. She was a bit sore from the previous night's events, but it was a delicious kind of soreness. The kind that she gets every time she and Puck have these little "activities".

She rolled onto her side, and blindly reached out an arm to her husband's warm chest, only to find cold sheets. Quinn's eyes snapped open as she looked around the room for any signs of her husband, but he was nowhere in sight. She tried listening for the shower; or the bathroom to flush, but it was completely silent.

Quinn slowly got up out of bed and went into the bathroom to clean up a bit. She figured Puck's probably downstairs in the living room, watching television or something, so she took her time.

The blonde grinned as the smell of bacon wafted up to their bedroom. Her husband was just full of surprises. She quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants and one of Pucks smaller shirts that went just above her knees, and quickly made her way downstairs to the kitchen, where she found a shirtless Puck flipping bacon on the frying pan. She quickly closed the distance between them and placed a kiss against his back as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She smiled happily against his skin, which was a whole lot cooler than it had been last night.

Puck turned his head and grinned at his wife who lifted her head so he could place a quick kiss against her lips. "Good morning." He greets sweetly and turns back to flipping the bacon.

Quinn detached herself from him to get herself a mug. "Good morning." She smiles, and wonders if he remembers what day it is today. "How are you feeling?" she asks him.

He nods, "A whole lot better now baby… thank you."

She puts a hand to his forehead, just to make sure, and sure enough, he was a lot cooler than before. Still warmer than usual, but totally cooler than last night.

"How'd you sleep?" Puck asks as she withdraws her hand and turns to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Like a baby." She winks at him and sipped her coffee, while smiling at just how perfect it is.

Puck always knew how she likes her coffee. As a matter of fact, Puck knows exactly how she likes everything. Just like how she knows how he likes everything as well.

-PQ-PQ-PQ

After breakfast, Quinn volunteers to do the dishes since Puck had made their delicious breakfast of all her favorite breakfast foods. Bacon, eggs, waffles, toast, and more bacon.

She's almost done loading the dishes into the dishwasher, when she hears Puck coming back down from their room. "Babe, I'm gonna be out with Finn for a while." He calls as he puts on his shoes.

"Where?" Quinn asks incredulously. Is he seriously going to hang out with Finn on the day of their first wedding anniversary?

"Uhh—just for a ride. Stretch my legs for a bit, ya know?"

Quinn wanted to protest, but he really has been holed up for the past three days, so she only nods.

He hurries over to her and places a quick kiss against her lips and running outside before she can say anything else.

Quinn huffed in annoyance and put the last dish away in the dishwasher.

_I guess he didn't remember what day it is today._

She didn't want to think too much about it, and decided to let it slide that he forgot because he had been really sick, but she still felt a tad bit disappointed… To be honest, she was really disappointed. Almost angry, because this was their first wedding anniversary and the firsts are always important.

PQ-

* * *

Quinn spent the next hour, sulking alone in the living room. She resorted to killing zombies on Puck's X-Box, and she may have killed the keys on the controller as well. Quinn sighed as her character died for the fourth time in the past ten minutes. She chucked the controller onto the other side of the couch and leaned back with her eyes closed. She was just beginning to doze off, when the phone rang.

She answered groggily, and smiled when she heard Santana's equally groggy voice. "Hey tootie."

"Hey fruity." Quinn greeted as she flopped back down on the couch.

"How ya doin'?"

Quinn shrugged even though Santana couldn't see her. "Okay."

Santana was silent for a moment, but Quinn could hear someone whispering in the background.

"You wanna come out with us?" the Latina asks.

"Can't… I'm waiting for my husband, who's out with his best friend on our first anniversary day."

Santana chuckled at the hint of annoyance in Quinn's voice.

"How is he?"

"Fine… His fever just miraculously disappeared overnight."

Quinn could hear Santana tell someone on her end, to shut up. "Sorry we couldn't come over to see him… been busy."

Quinn shrugs, "S'okay."

"So if your man-child is out, then why aren't you out too?"

Quinn sighed, "Because unlike him, I've actually been planning to surprise him on our first anniversary."

"Well then fuck him."

"Did that last night actually."

Santana laughed. "Oooh… and I thought I was the bad one."

"Yeah, I blame you for it."

"Blame away, hun." Santana sniggered on the other end of the line.

Quinn sighed as she stared at the T.V.

"Come out with us." Santana says again.

"Can't."

"Oh horse shit."

"San, I'm gonna just wait for Puck to come home, and then I'll remind him what today is, and we'll go out and have a nice little dinner tonight, and then we'll just come back home and…" Quinn trailed off, not wanting to share her entire private life with Santana because the Latina will just end up telling the whole world.

"And what?"

Quinn knew Santana was smirking on the other end, but stayed silent.

"And sleep."

"And by sleep you mean a sex marathon?"

"No."

"A fuck fest then?"

"Santana," Quinn said warningly.

"Okay, fine—Remind him, dinner, and…" Santana faked a cough "… sleep." Santana sniggered.

"Yes, sleep." Quinn nodded.

"Well then we can go right now… you'll have plenty of time to eat and sleep tonight... I'll even pick you up." Santana suggests.

Quinn sighed. Santana was always the insistent one. She was the one who had dragged Quinn to that party all those years ago back in high school, where she had lost her virginity to Puck.

_Can't say Santana's schemes are terrible because one of those schemes happened to start the best times of my life with Puck._ Quinn muses.

"One hour." She finally says.

"Perfect!" Santana laughs.

"I mean it, San…" Quinn says warningly. "One hour, and then you have to bring me back home."

"Deal." Santana agrees readily.

"See you in a few then?"

"See you then, tootie."

"In half an hour, fruity."

Quinn hung up and sighed. She just knows that Santana was already planning something.

PQPQPQ

* * *

Quinn knew something was up the moment she hopped into Santana's car, to see that the Latina wasn't dressed up as usual. Santana was in black shorts and a white tank top, no make-up, and her hair was pulled into a messy bun.

Quinn didn't even have time to buckle up before Santana sped down the streets.

Quinn stared skeptically at her friend. "San, what's going on?"

Santana glance once at her and smiled before looking back on the road. "Didn't I tell you on the phone?"

"Yes. You said we're going out."

Santana nodded.

Quinn waited for the Latina to say something, but Santana stayed silent as she nodded along to Amy Winehouse playing on the radio.

"San, I know for a fact that you don't ever go _out _with no make-up, frizzy hair, and in shorts and a tank top." Quinn leaned over to look at Santana's feet. "And flip-flops." She added with a raised eyebrow.

Santana huffed. "Can't you just shut up and wait until we get there?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked ahead. "I would if I knew where we're going."

"I'm going to stop the car on the highway, drag you out of my car, staple you to the road and run you over." Santana snapped.

"God, why did you even invite me to go with you if you're going to be such a bitch?"

"Tootie, if I didn't love you so much, I'd leave your ass at home, and your dumb husband would have to pick you up himse—," Santana cut herself off and slapped a hand over her own mouth.

Quinn sat up and stared at Santana. Her excitement evident on her own face, as she grinned at the Latina who was cursing under her breath. "Is Puck planning something?" Quinn asks excitedly.

Santana groaned. "Umm—No. He's not… he's out with Finn, remember?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "San, I think you just gave yourself away. Now tell me what Puck is planning."

Santana huffed. "Can't sweetie, Puck will kill me if I tell you."

"Santana,_ I _will kill you if you _don't_ tell me."

"Then kill me… I'd rather be killed by you then be killed by Puck." She says flatly.

Quinn sighed and stared out the window. "You're really not going to tell me?"

"Nope. Just wait. It's no fun when you already know what's going on before it even happens."

Quinn nodded, "True." Quinn couldn't help the fluttering of her heart and the huge smile etched on her face. She never should've doubted her husband.

The rest of the ride was silent as both girls just nodded to the songs on the radio.

PQPQ-

* * *

When the car finally stopped, Quinn was confused beyond belief. They were literally in the middle of nowhere. Well, it was more like they were in the middle of a forest. Everywhere Quinn looked, there were trees. Big ones and little ones and medium ones. Even dead, dried ones. Though she doesn't know why, the place looked oddly familiar. Like she's been here before, but she couldn't quite remember why.

Quinn glanced at the Latina who was dialing someone on her phone.

"San, where the hell are we?" she asks worriedly.

Santana put a hand up to shush Quinn, who rolled her eyes and waited.

"We're here." Santana murmurs into the phone. She nods a few times, "Hurry the fuck up. It's 7:20 and my ass is freezing in these shorts."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Just shut up and come get her." she says and snaps her phone shut.

"Get out, tootie." She says to Quinn.

"What?" Quinn asks incredulously.

"Get out of my car." Santana repeats as she runs her hands over her own arms to warm them.

"You're just going to leave me out here in the middle of nowhere?" Quinn asks in disbelief.

Santana sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just get out so I can go home and put on some warm clothe."

When Quinn didn't give any signs of getting out of the car, Santana added, "Your surprise is through the forbidden forest, Hermione." Santana points to the edge of the trees and Quinn looks over to see a little bright spot shining through the dark trees.

"What is that?" Quinn asks skeptically.

"It is the light that you should be walking into right about now… instead, you're wasting time sitting here talking to me, when you could be humping Harry Potter through there. Now scram, tootie."

Quinn raised an amused eyebrow, "What's with the Harry Potter references?"

Santana shrugged, "Britt made me sit through her all nigh Harry Potter movie marathon last night."

Quinn laughed and cocked her head to the side, "Aww, so did you play Quidditch last night too?"

Santana smirked, "No, we played Quidditch this morning, and if you'd get out of my freaking car, I could go home to my baby, who might've already burned the house down trying to light the Goblet of Fire for our Biwizard tournament."

Quinn snorted before Santana glared at her. She knows Santana won't actually leave her here alone without making sure she's safe, so she opens the door and climbs out. "If I die tonight, I'll come for your soul." She says warningly.

Santana laughs "I'll be waiting for you then." the Latina winks before speeding off into the empty road.

Quinn turned and nervously stared at the little light shining through the trees. She doesn't know what she was expecting from Puck for their first anniversary, but something out in the middle of nowhere in a forest, was far from it.

She walks towards the light shining through the trees, and the first thing she notices, is that there's soft music playing from somewhere in the trees. She keeps moving until she hears someone coming from her left. She whirls around to see the leaves on a little bushes rustling a bit, before Puck emerges from between the bushes.

Quinn sighs in relief, and looks up and down at him, certainly surprised to see him wearing a new looking black suit, black pants, black shiny shoes, a green plaid shirt, and a black tie. His face was cleanly shaven, and his hair was trimmed nicely.

He smiled when he saw her and Quinn immediately giggled as she ran towards him to hug him.

"You remembered." She breathes as the tears of joy threatened to ruin her mascara.

"Of course I did…" he murmurs against her hair before pulling away. "No matter how sick I am, I could never forget something as important as the day you finally became my wife," he pauses to wipe the few tears that escaped her eyes with the pads of his thumbs. "Especially when I have the best and sexiest nurse to ever walk the face of this earth." He grins when he sees the blush rise on her cheeks.

"Thank you." She smiles as she leans back to look at him. She blushes again when Puck's eyes roam over her body with a wide grin plastered onto his face.

"You look beautiful." He whispers.

Quinn smiled down at her green dress then back at his attire, "You don't look so bad yourself."

He grins before leaning down to plant a kiss against her lips. After pulling away, he sticks out his arm, "Shall we?" She nods and immediately takes it happily.

Quinn is beyond surprised as Puck leads her through a bunch of trees, and into a clearing with candles and lamps set up around it. It was truly the most romantically amazing thing she's ever seen in her entire life, and she has to stop herself from crying when she see's that Puck has indeed planned everything out for their first anniversary.

The whole place was surrounded by candles, and there were even instruments, complete with a little band, that Quinn immediately recognized as the guys from Puck's workplace at the police station. There was a table for two, covered in a light green table cloth, silverware, and plates. Quinn momentarily wondered where the food would come from, until she glanced behind the band to see caterers, and even a chef, working away on the food.

Quinn glanced up at her husband, who had been so sick in the past few days, yet still managed to plan something so… perfect.

"How did you—," she begins, but Puck cuts her off with a chaste kiss.

"Eat first, talk later." He grins softly as he leads her to the table.

Quinn is absolutely amazed when the menu is laid out in front of her, and she sees that she could practically order anything on there, because they were all her favorite foods. She glances up at Puck with beaming smile, and he beams back when she voices how absolutely amazing he is.

After they've eaten and washed down the food with a bottle of white wine, Puck gets up and bows a little, before asking in a cheesy accent, "May I have this dance, ma'am?" Quinn giggled like a school girl and nodded as he gently pulled her out of her seat and led her to the middle of the clearing. Puck nods once to the band, and a moment later, Quinn smiles as she recognizes the song that the band is playing.

As they continue to sway to the song playing, Quinn can't take the wait any longer and she asks, "How did you do it?" she asks and pauses as she looks around at everything. "And why here?" she adds curiously.

Puck smiles sheepishly and raises a hand to signal the band to stop playing. Quinn is even more curious as Puck pulls her towards the edge of the trees. They continue walking deeper into the trees for another minute or so until they come to a stop at another little clearing. There were more candles there, and a single bench in front of a pond.

Puck pulls her towards the bench and sat down, pulling her down to sit next to him. He grins sheepishly at her as she waits for him to speak. Puck points to the pond where a single candle was floating in it. She cocks her head to the side and stares at it, wondering why this place looked so familiar.

Finally, Puck speaks, "Do you remember when we first met?" he asks, and Quinn's thoughts flip back sixteen years ago, when she was six. Puck was a new student in their school, and he had been the first boy to actually talk to her like she was a human being and not a glass doll. All the other boys treated her like she was royalty, but not Puck. The first thing he had said to her was, "Your hair looks fake." She had went home crying that day, and when her mom had asked her why she was crying, she had told her mom that the new boy with the Mohawk had called her hair fake. She had hated his guts for that.

* * *

"In pre-school?" Quinn asks, and Puck laughs remembering that first day in pre-school.

"Well, yes that was the first time we saw each other… but I mean the first time we _really_ met. When we actually talked."

Quinn thinks back, remembering the day perfectly like it was yesterday.

* * *

It's been nearly two weeks since the day Puck had told her that her hair looked fake. It was recess, and everyone was outside playing on the little playground. Their teachers had specifically told everyone to stay on the playground and to not go wandering around out in the trees, but Puck being Puck, had totally ignored the teachers' warning and went ahead through the trees, pretending he was a Pirate looking for buried treasures in the woods.

Quinn didn't mean to follow the rude Mohawked boy out into the woods, but she was always concerned about everyone, and she wanted to make sure that he didn't get lost since he was fairly new in school. She followed him until they were so deep into the woods, and she was beginning to fear that she doesn't even know the way back. Puck was a good three yards ahead of her, and she sees him stop abruptly in front of a little pond.

She hears a rustling in the bushes nearby, and she screams before running towards Puck. Puck whirled around, startled by her scream, and she tackles him to the ground. When Puck pulls away, he stares at her like she was crazy.

"What are you doing here?" he asks with narrowed eyes as they both jump up to their feet again.

Quinn fidgets with the ribbon on her little pink dress. "I—I was just—," she cuts herself off and stares with wide eyes at the bushes which were rustling again.

Puck's eyes follow the direction of hers and he watches curiously as the bushes continue to move and rustle. Quinn is about to scream again, and before she could open her mouth, Pucks hand clamps down over her mouth, shushing her. She twists away, but he only leans into her more, before she watches in amazement as a little puppy emerges from the bushes. Puck pulls his hand away from her mouth and starts laughing. Quinn blushes as Puck continues to laugh. He goes to pick up the puppy, carefully putting it over his chest.

Quinn smiled and slowly approached him. "Aww, it's so adorable." She says softly.

He smiles over at her and watches as Quinn slowly runs her fingers in the puppy's fur. "I think it likes you." Puck whispers and continued to watch in amazement as Quinn's fingers ran over the puppy's fur repeatedly. She giggles when the puppy licks her fingers, and Puck can't seem to understand why her face is so… pretty. He thinks he must be really tired because he doesn't think anything in this world is pretty. Except her.

He puts the puppy back down on the ground, and Quinn's brows furrow in concern. "Do you think it's going to be okay by itself?" She asks.

Puck doesn't say anything. He just stares at her as she continues to pet the little puppy.

"Maybe you can take it home with you if you want." Puck says, and Quinn immediately shakes her head. "No… Daddy will never allow it." She sees the confused look on Pucks face and elaborates.

"Daddy doesn't like having pets around the house."

Puck frowns, "Well, we can't leave it here… It'll starve and die alone in the dark."

Quinn's eyes widen in horror. "We can't let that happen." She says immediately. She feels terrible that she can't take it home with her, but it would probably be better off here than at her home when her dad finds it.

Puck looks deep in thought for a few moments before he finally picks up the puppy again. "I'll take it home with me then." He says, and Quinn beams.

"Really?" she asks joyfully.

Puck nods and looks down at the puppy. "What should we name it?" he asks curiously.

Quinn cocks her head to the side and stared at the little golden brown puppy. "Well, you should be the one to name it since you're the one who's taking it home with you."

Puck nods, "I'll call it Booger then." He says with a grin.

Quinn gasps and stares at him in horror. "You can't call such a beautiful animal, Booger." She says with wide eyes.

Puck looks at curiously, "Why not?"

"Because it doesn't look like a booger." She says flatly.

"Well… What do I call it then?" he asks.

Quinn thinks for a moment, as she continues to run her fingers through its dark brown fur. "Copper."

"Copper?" he asks confused.

Quinn nods, "Like its fur."

Puck looks at the puppy's fur and a tiny smile make its way up to his face. "Copper… I like it." He says, and Quinn beams happily.

Puck begins to walk away with the puppy still in his arms, but Quinn stops him. "Noah?"

Puck stops and looks back at her questioningly.

"Our secret?" she asks softly, hoping he'll let her see it again someday.

Puck looks down at the puppy in his arms. "Our secret." He smiles.

Quinn grins as she skips past him. "Quinn." He calls softly.

Quinn stops to look at him again as he shifts the little dog in his arms. "My friends call me Puck." He says shyly.

She can't control the huge smile that lights up her face at the mention of the word 'friends'.

"Well, we should go back, Puck."

Puck nods and follows her back to the school, a shy smile on his lips.

* * *

Quinn stared sadly at the pond as realization dawned on her. This was the exact same place where they had found Copper.

The little puppy had lived for a good two months before it suddenly died. Puck had said something about a skateboard, and a speeding car. He had showed up at school one day with a shoe box, and red-rimmed eyes. They waited for recess before sneaking away to bury the box under the bushes where they had found the puppy two months prior. Quinn had shed a few tears, and said a few words, while Puck only stared sadly at the ground, before they headed back to the school.

Quinn looked up at her husband, "You remembered that day?" she asks as tears sprung in her eyes.

Puck chuckles, "Of course… it was the first time you actually looked at me after my first day there." He says with a smirk.

Quinn glares playfully at him, "Can you blame me? You said my hair looked fake!"

Puck bursts out laughing and Quinn smacks his arm lightly.

"I'm—I'm sorry." He says between his laughs.

"No you're not." Quinn pouts.

Puck smiles as he pulled her tighter to his side, "I said it to get your attention." He whispers into her hair.

Quinn looks up into his eyes and smiled. "Well it worked." She whispers back.

Puck grinned, "Then I take my sorry back."

Quinn smiled and sighs as she stared at the single candle floating in the pond. "That day was one of my favorite days." She says.

Puck grinned and looked over at the bushes, where they had found Copper sixteen years ago, and buried him beneath two months later. "Me too." He gets up and pulls Quinn up with him, before leading her over towards the bushes. He stops a few feet away and points to it. Quinn wonders what he's doing until he speaks, "Look in the bushes."

Quinn stares at him, wondering why he would tell her to look in a bush, but staying silent as she curiously walks over to the bushes. She gets closer, and she sees a white box behind the bush. She looked back at her husband who nods at her to continue. When she gets closer, the box starts to move, and she nearly screams, but Puck's reassuring voice calms her. She carefully placed her hands over the box and gently removed the lid, before gasping.

Inside the box, sat a little brown puppy, with a red ribbon around its head.

Tears spring to Quinn's eyes as she leaned down and picked it up in her arms.

When she looks back at Puck, he's grinning widely at her, and she immediately runs to him, squealing in delight as she jumps into his waiting arms. "You got a puppy!" she squeals excitedly.

"A present for the best wife and best nurse in the world." He grins, and lets it widen when Quinn leans up on her toes to kiss him.

"What should we name it?" she asks as she runs her fingers through its fur.

Puck smirks and takes it from her, and putting it over his chest. "Booger."

Quinn laughed and smacked him playfully. "That is such a terrible name." she states matter-of-factly.

Puck smiled down at the little puppy licking his fingers. "Copper." He says softly, and Quinn feels the tears well up in her eyes. She had really liked that little puppy that they had found all those years ago.

"Copper," she whispers as she smiled down at the cute little furry puppy.

"Now you can take it home," Puck says and Quinn can't help but smile wider.

"_We_ can take it home." She corrects.

The couple walks back to the bench, with little Copper. Quinn grins giddily as she takes it from Puck, and places the little puppy in her lap. She's so busy admiring the fluffy little dog that she doesn't notice Puck leaning back to look under the bench. He sits back up and nudges Quinn's elbow.

When she glanced back at him, he's grinning at her, and holding a little black box in his hands.

Quinn blinks at it. "What is it?" she asks.

"Well, you'd have to open it to find out." Puck chuckles.

Quinn looked up at him with a shy smile, "Babe, you didn't have to get me anything else. This night is so perfect, and I don't want anything else." She says softly, but Puck was already shaking his head.

"Nonsense baby, you are my wife, and this is our first anniversary, and it's in the job description of a husband, to make sure that his wife gets all the perfect things in the world."

"So now it's a job to be married to me?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

Puck snorts, "Well, it just so happens that this is the best job in the entire world… and I'd never resign or quit it… as long as I live."

Quinn can't help but giggle at Puck's romantic lines. "Well, for the record," she murmurs as she leans forward towards his ear. "You don't ever have to worry about getting fired."

Puck laughs and turns his head to place a quick kiss against Quinn's cheek before whispering into her ear, "Employee of the year?"

Quinn practically purred from the heat of his lips against her cheek. "Permanent employee." She says huskily.

Puck chuckles and pulled away before holding up the little box in his hand. "Employer's gift." He winks saucily.

Quinn grinned and gently handed Copper to Puck, before taking the little black box in her hands. She has trouble opening the little box, but when she manages, she can't help gasping softly, and the tears that overflow in her eyes at the sight. "It's beautiful." She breathes as she stares at the little pendant hanging from the gold chain. A cute heart-shaped pendant, with P&Q engraved beautifully in the middle.

"Forever." Puck whispers softly, and Quinn completely forgets that he's holding the puppy as she launches herself into his arms and kisses him with all the love that she feels in her heart. Puck didn't even remember spending nearly the entire morning looking for a puppy that looks exactly like the one that he and Quinn had found all those years ago, as he drops it off his lap. Neither one of them even hearing the little puppy emit a tiny woof. Everything just disappeared around them, and the entire world consisted of only them.

When air became an issue, they broke apart, each flushed from the lack of air, and each sporting huge smiles on their faces. "Happy Anniversary, Quinn." Puck whispers as Quinn picks up the puppy tugging at the end of Puck's pants.

Quinn grinned at her husband of exactly one year, loving each and every moment that she gets to be his wife. "Happy Anniversary, Puck." She says and leans over to place another kiss on her husband's lips.

-PQ-

* * *

-The Morning After

Puck got out of bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom. His wife was still sleeping soundly, and he couldn't blame her if she's still tired. They had barely slept the night before, due to…Uhmm—activities and other things that they had to attend to. Activities which required his unique stamina, endurance, and pretty much everything that could be considered a piece of furniture in their bedroom. Puck was absolutely grateful that Copper hadn't bothered them at all last night, but that might've been because it's sleeping in the garage. When he comes back from taking a leak, just ready to go back to sleep for another hour or so, he stops in his tracks when he looks over at the bed to see his wife, scratching her arms profusely and turning from side to side, trying to get comfortable.

Puck doesn't want to jump to any conclusions, but when he crosses the bedroom and puts the back of his hand against Quinn's forehead, his heart nearly stops when he feels how hot it is. And not in that, 'Damn she fine!' kind of hot, even though his wife is surely the finest thing to ever walk the face of this earth. No. Her forehead was heating up like an open oven, and his heart falters slightly.

Quinn's eyes flutter open and she gives her husband a weak smile. She feels like her body is on fire, but she's also cold at the same time, and her skin was itching like crazy.

"Babe," Puck says worriedly.

Quinn looks at him curiously and turns to her side to face him properly.

"I think you're sick." He whispers like it's a big secret.

Quinn's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "No, I'm not."

Puck looks down at the little red spots on her arms. "I think you are." He whispers again.

"How do you know that?" Quinn says as she tries to sit up, but only manages to make her muscles ache.

Puck picks her hand up in his and kissed it gently before putting it up in front of her face for her to see it herself.

Quinn gasped in horror. "Impossible." She whispers.

Puck sat down by her hip and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"It's okay, baby, I've had chickenpox before, and it's not all that bad… I'll take care of you, and you'll be fine in no time." He's not exactly lying because he _did _have chickenpox… he just left out the part about him having it when he was one year old, and he remembers absolutely nothing about it.

Quinn can't help but smile at her husband's sweetness, even if she feels like crap. A thought strikes her, and a mischievous grin makes its way up to her face. "You going to be my personal naughty nurse?" she asks flirtatiously.

Puck groans but nods obediently. "Of course, babe… anything for my beautiful wife."

Quinn giggled before groaning when she felt that familiar itch run along her arms.

Puck pulls her hands away before she can manage to start scratching. "You better get into those scrubs now, naughty nurse," Quinn states as she tries to ignore the itch. "Cause I might just need you to do something for me."

Puck grins but gets up to start being his wife's personal nurse. After all, it's in the job description of the best job in the world… What the boss wants, the boss shall get.

The End.

* * *

-PQ-

* * *

Author's Note: YAY! I'm finally done with this particular story! I know I tend to add a lot of parts that don't even make sense, but I just can't help the way these stories end up. It's like it has a mind of its own! But anyway, I might add a sequel to this story, where Puck is the nurse, and Quinn is the sick one. haha! That should be fun and hilarious. Puck in scrubs is quite an image. But that's only a maybe… so Thank you for reading, and please review if you have time. Also, big thanks to those who have already reviewed. I really really appreciate it. And also, if you want to see a sequel, let me know… I'll definitely consider your opinions. In the meantime, I'll be working on my other stories, so I really hope you all have a great week! Love you all for reading this.

-Sux2budude


End file.
